HxH: Los inicios
by SaMakoto Rei
Summary: El oscuro pasado de Kurapika, y de Killua...


**Aclaraciones antes de leer:**

**o1.** Este fic fue escrito e ideado en un momento de total estupidez.

**o2.** No es mi culpa, mi prima empezó, yo sólo la seguí y luego redacté esto.

**o3.** Los personajes le pertenecen a Togashi-sama y bla, bla, bla.

**Notas antes de leer: **Estupidez redactada por Rei (Asae), prácticamente la mitad de las ideas son de Kisae (está de patio). Si, nosotras deberíamos estar en ese hospital.

** HxH: Los inicios **

Acababa de salir del áquel hospital, había pasado los últimos 2 años ahí, recuperándose lentamente. Nadie podía decir que había salido ileso de la masacre, a pesar de que no había muerto, las cosas habían sido terribles para él en esos años. Lo recordaba muy bien.

**.F L A S H B A C K. **(2 años antes, en el hospital)

-¿Viste al niño de la sala 3? - le dijo una enfermera a otra.

-Si, sinceramente, me asusta - Le respondió su amiga.

Ambas entraron a una habitación blanca y bonita, en la que reposaba un niño de unos 12 años.

-MAAAMII, MAAAMI, MAAAMITAAAAA - lloraba la pobre bestia, digo, niño - DISCULPA POR ECHARLE ACEITE CALIENTE AL PERROOOO, TE JURO QUE NO LO VUELVO A HACER - le gritaba el niño a su madre, digo, al techo.

-¿Ves? Te dije era horroroso, quiero irme de aquí, tengo miedo - dijo una de ellas.

-NO ME PONGO MÁS TUS SOSTENES MIENTRAS DUERMES, LO PROMETO, PERO VUEEELVEEEE - chillaba el hijito de mami.

-Ya, ya, tranquilito y quietecito - le dijo la enfermera que no estaba asustada, mientras le inyectaba un calmante.

-MAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LOS OVNIS, ME UTILIZAN PARA UNA INVESTIGACIÓN - seguía chillando, como un ratón en cautiverio - Y DAME QUEEEEQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

-¡No somos ovnis! - gritaba la enfermera, ya no tan asustada - Espera, yo también quiero queque.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MI MAMI ME DA QUEQUE SÓLO A MIIIIIIIIIIII - gritó con voz de demonio el pobre niño.

-¡Asae! No lo alteres más, no ves que el calmante no sirve si haces eso - le dijo la enfermera que inyectaba el niño a la que le gritaba.

-Pero quiero queque, y esta bestia no me da...

-NO SOY BESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - grito la 'no-bestia', con voz de monstruo aún.

-A callar, satanás - le dijo la enfermera calmada.

-MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SATANÁS ME QUIERE QUITAR MI QUEQUEEEEEE - chillaba y chillaba satanás, digo, el niño rubio-loco-bestia.

-Pásame la jeringa, necesitamos otro calmante - le dijo la que no quería queque, temiendo por la integridad de sus pobres tímpanos.

-Ya, pero me compras queque a la salida - le respondió la otra, mientras le pasaba la jeringa y de fondo se escuchaba 'QUEEEEQUEEE, DAME QUEEEQUE, ME QUITAN MI QUEEEQUE', 'MAMIIIIIII, MAMIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' y cosas por el estilo, de parte del niño rubio.

-Si, si lo que sea, pero ayúdame a agarrarlo, porque así no lo puedo inyectar. No sé que estaba pensando el que le sacó la camisa de fuerza. - dijo la pobre enfermera, casi sin tímpanos.

-Creo que nadie se la sacó, este animal se la comió ¿No ves los trozos de tela entre sus dientes? - le dijo Asae, con miedo.

-Creo que ya lo noté, es peor que un cocodrilo - dijo la chica enterrándole la jeringa en el brazo al cocodrilo llorón, dijo, niño llorón, el cual comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Por fin tendré mi queque - dijo Asae feliz, saliendo de la habitación.

-Sip, ya vamosnos - le dijo la otra, siguiendola. De fondo se escuchó 'NUNCA TENDRÁN MI QUEEEEEQUEEEEEE', con voz de troll.

-Lo que sea chaparro - dijo la otra enfermera, Kisae, saliendo de la habitación 'blanca y bonita'.

**.F I N. D E L. F L A S H B A C K.**

Kurapica se alejó rápidamente del hospital, mientras dos enfermeras sonrientes se despedían de él con la mano. Mientras antes se alejara de ese lugar, mejor.

-Ahora, debo irme a luchar por mi MAAAAMIIII, MAAAAMII - dijo Kurapika, con tono chillón - No, creo que no es la mejor forma de decirlo, sería mejor; 'Ahora debo luchar por mi QUEEEEQUEEEEE' - dijo, esta vez con voz de monstruo - Lo mejor es dejarlo en tribu, así nadie sospechará nada - se dijo, casi corriendo para alejarse.

**.E N. E L. H O S P I T A L.**

-No durará mucho allá afuera - decía Kisae tomándose un tecito, sentada tranquilamente.

-Estoy segura de que matará a alguien antes de 3 años - le dijo Asae, echandose un enorme pedazo de queque a la boca.

-Sin duda, lo volveremos a ver - respondió Kisae.

-Pero estaba weeeno, creo que abriré un club de fans en su honor, será famoso - dijo Asae con la boca llena.

-Sae-chan, no tienes remedio, pero quizás tengas razón - le dijo la chica mientras miraba como un chico albino entraba al lugar, seguido de una familia de aspecto sombrío (Killua-chan, ¿Quién más podría ser?).

**F.I.N.!.**

**Notas al pié de página: **Wiiihj!

Rei: ¡Dediquemoselo a niño Piejjjjjj!

Sou-chan (Kisae): Me gusta el pan.

Rei: Si, a mi también xD.

Sou-chan: Dios mio... ¿Qué me sucede? Ultimamente he estado desvariando demasiado.

Rei: Ya lo dije, estás de patio.

Sou-chan: Tu ano estará de patio.

Rei: No, el de Shuichi xD.

Sou-chan: Cierto, y no me digas que estoy de patio, porque si lo haces te sonreiré macabramente.

Rei: Te detesto...

(Se ve a Sou-chan sonriendo macabramente)

Rei: Tengo miedo.

Sou-chan: Yo también te amo .

**Ahora si, se acabó (Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos) PORKY RLZ!!**


End file.
